Hero We Go Again
Hero We Go Again is the sixth episode of Ben 10: Chronolegacies. Synopsis When Kevin becomes a villain again with a new game-changer, Ben and the gang must fight back in order to restore him to the good side, from new rides to new aliens. Plot Transcript (Ben and Paradox warp inside Plumber Headquarters.) Ben: Plumber Base? Why am I here? Eon wouldn't possibly be here. Paradox: Are you sure about that, Ben? Eon's motives are unpredictable. (Ben groans, realizing Paradox was right.) Ben: What's the date? Paradox: June 11th. Ben: I remember! This is the day after I defeated Albedo. But I remember surviving unhurt. (Paradox raises an eyebrow and Ben finally realizes.) Ben: Oh. Eon. (Meanwhile, OV Ben is lying down in a bed. Gwen, Rook, and Grandpa Max are sitting around him.) Max: And you said Eon just warped in during your battle with Albedo? Rook: Yes, Magister. Eon just warped in and swiped the Polymorphic Crystal from Albedo and warped off. That's when Big Chill defeated Albedo. Max: What I want to know is why Ben stopped aging. Gwen: I can't tell either. (Gwen's eyes glow pink.) Gwen: I can still sense Ben's mana, but it's odd. It's purple, and still. Wait... Max: What is it? Gwen: Something. I can't quite get it down. But I do know that Ben is coming back around! (Gwen, Max and Rook crowd around Ben, who suddenly wakes up.) Ben: Grandpa, Rook, Gwen! What happened? I feel weird. Max: We don't know, Ben. But for some reason, the computer says you've stopped aging. Ben: Stopped aging?! Rook: Yes, Ben. Gwen: It might be right. Your mana is still. Ben: Last thing I remember is defeating Albedo as Big Chill. Rook: And then you passed out. Ben: I think Eon has something to do with me stopping aging. Rook: That's a lead. Gwen: We need to check it out. Ben: We need the full team. Where's Kevin? Gwen: He said he was tired from doing lots of things and needed to take a nap. Ben: That's not like Kevin. Gwen: I know. Max: Ben, Gwendolyn and Rook, go track Eon. I'll get Kevin. We could use his help. Ben: Ok, Grandpa. (Ben leaps out of bed and follows Rook and Gwen to the hangar bay, but suddenly, they turn around.) Rook: Uh, Magister? Max: Yes, team? Ben: The Tenn-Speed, the Proto-TRUK, and the Time Cycles are busted. How are we supposed to get around town? Max: Well... (Max joins the team.) Max: I was saving these for a special day, but I guess I could let it slide just this once... (The team enters the hangar bay. Max uncovers a sheet, revealing three bikes.) Max: Gwendolyn, you get the Ano-Bike. It is powered by your magic. Gwen: Cool. Thanks, Grandpa. Max: Rook, the Proto-Cycle is all your's. It has lots of transformative configurations, like your Proto-Tool. Rook: Thank you, Magister Tennyson. Max: Ben... Ben: Yes, yes, yes? Max: ...presenting... Ben: Yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss?!!!!!! Max: The Tenn-Speed! Ben: Oh. It looks like the old one, Grandpa. Max: Just wait till you see what it can do. (The team climbs on their bikes.) Ben: Come on, guys. Let's roll out! (The team takes off on their new bikes. Grandpa Max then goes to find Kevin in the Lounge.) Max: Kevin? Kevin (voice): Uh-huh. Max: Oh, great, you're awake. Kevin (voice): Uh-huh. Max: Ben, Rook and Gwendolyn went to go find Eon, and they could use your help. Kevin (voice): Uh-huh. Max: Are you going? Kevin (voice): With pleasure... Max: Great! I'll send you their... Kevin (voice): ...,Servantis. Max: Servantis? Kevin, it's me. Max Tennyson! (A red light emanates from around the corner. Suddenly a blue-skinned Tetramand steps out.) Max: Kolar? Tetramand: Not Kolar. The name's Quad Smack, Gramps!'' '' Max: That Tetramand has Kevin's voice. What have you done with Kevin, Quad Smack?! Quad Smack: Isn't it obvious? I am ''Kevin. Or make that ''Kevin 11. (Quad Smack throws Max out of the way and goes to free Servantis. Meanwhile, Ben, Rook, and Gwen continue on their search for Eon.) Gwen: Still no sign of him. Rook: We might need to go high for this one. Ben: And high means Jetray! (Ben activates the Omnitrix and accidentally transforms into Jury Rigg.) '' '''Jury Rigg': I said Jetray, not Jury Rigg. (Jury Rigg hits the Omnitrix symbol and accidentally transforms into Ripjaws.) Ripjaws: I feel like a fish out of water. One more time. Jetray! (Ripjaws hits the Omnitrix symbol and accidentally transforms into Diamondhead.) Diamondhead: I've got to stop making a habit of slamming the Omnitrix. Whatever. This works. (Diamondhead rides a crystal pillar to the top of a rooftop.) Diamondhead: No Eon! (Gwen, Rook and Diamondhead's coms ring.) Diamondhead: Go for Ben. Max: Ben... (coughs) ... Diamondhead: Grandpa! What happened? Max: I'm fine. Just be on the lookout for a rogue Tetramand. (Diamondhead eyes Quad Smack.) Diamondhead: Does it have blue skin? Max: That's the one. Diamondhead: Oh, because it's headed straight for me! (Diamondhead dives onto the bike, which transforms into a diamond ride.) Diamondhead: Cool. Rook: So that's the feature. Cool! Gwen: Agreed. Let's get him. Diamondhead: But what about finding Eon? Gwen: He's probably long gone. Let's go. (The heroes follow Quad Smack.) Quad Smack: Servantis, I've got a little pack of hitchhikers. Servantis: Is it Tennyson? Quad Smack: Yes. I'll destroy him. Servantis: Go ahead and do so. '' ''(Quad Smack lands in the middle of the road and stops the heroes. He hits the AntiTrix symbol and transforms into Wreckingbolt. Diamondhead transforms back into Ben.) Ben: Cannonbolt? Wreckingbolt: Wreckingbolt. Ben: That's great. Gwen, dome the area so Wreckingbolt doesn't get away. Rook, help me contain him. (Gwen uses her Ano-Bike to dome the street and the fronts of buildings. Then the Omnitrix starts to spark. Ben ignores it and tries to transform into Cannonbolt. However, he doesn't transform instantly.) Omnitrix: UNLOCKING DNA SAMPLE #73: EXOPLEKTOID. Ben: Eko-who? (Suddenly, Ben transforms into a prime version of Delta Ben's new aliens, Slapback.) Slapback: Nice guy. Rook: That's ''an Ekpplektoid. '''Slapback': Correction: this is Slapback. Wreckingbolt: New aliens won't stop me from tearing you to shreds, Tennyson. Slapback: Wait, there's only one person I know that calls me Tennyson like that. Slapback, Rook '''and '''Gwen: Kevin! Gwen: That's strange, but the mana in that Arburian Pelarota is the same as the mana in Kevin! Slapback: What? Max: About that... the Arburian Pelarota is Kevin. Slapback: WHAT?! That's not good. Rook: In that case, we should prevent hurting him. Slapback: Agreed. So what does this alien do? Omnitrix: Slapback is capable of duplicating himself to an unknown degree when his back is struck or sufficient pressure is applied on it. The clones are not linked in any way and can act independently from one another. Each time he duplicates, the resulting clones become smaller, heavier, denser and stronger by a proportionate amount. For example, upon duplicating for the first time, the clones are half his original size and twice as heavy, dense and strong. It is possible for Slapback to duplicate enough to become as dense as a black hole. He is also able to allow the clones to fuse back together into the original Slapback form. Slapback: Ok, cool. We can weigh him down. Rook, target the Omnitrix symbol and turn him back into Kevin. (Slapback splits in two, and then four, and pins Wreckingbolt down.) Slapback: Rook, now! (Rook shoots at the AntiTrix symbol, only for Wreckingbolt to switch it. When the bullet hits the AntiTrix symbol, it reverts Wreckingbolt to Dark Matter.) Slapback 2, 3 and 4: Uh-oh!'' '' (Dark Matter traps the Slapbacks, Rook, Gwen, and their bikes in red crystals. Then, he escapes.) Slapback 1: Come on, guys. Reach for the Omnitrix. (The Slapbacks reach for the Omnitrix symbol, putting them all back in the same body.) Omnitrix: UNLOCKING DNA SAMPLE #74: FULMINI. (Slapback turns into another new alien.) Shock Rock: This shocks. And rocks. Shock Rock's the name, and right now freeing my friends is my game. (Using his fulminetic energy, Shock Rock frees Rook, Gwen and their bikes.) Shock Rock: Guys, are you okay? Gwen: Never better. Rook: Nice new alien, Ben. Shock Rock: Thanks, but Kevin got away. (Gwen turns and looks to where Kevin was last seen just minutes ago.) Gwen: Kevin... (Shock Rock turns back into Ben.) Ben: We'll find him, Gwen, and bring him back to the good side. Rook: The problem is, now we've got two major villains on the loose: Eon, and ''Servantis. Noteworthy Events * Ben unlocks an army of new aliens, the first being Slapback. * Kevin becomes a villain again and starts to work for Servantis. * Servantis and the Rooters escape from Plumber prison. * The AntiTrix makes its prime debut. * Jury Rigg, Ripjaws, and Slapback make their first appearances, as well as their first OV appearances and prime appearances. * Diamondhead and Slapback make their first OV appearance, as well as their first prime appearance. * Quad Smack and Wreckingbolt make their first appearances, as well as their first OV appearances and prime appearances. Characters * Ben Tennyson (flashback; 16 years old) * Rook Blonko (flashback; 18 years old) * Gwen Tennyson (flashback; 16 years old) * Max Tennyson (flashback; 66 years old) '''Villains' * Eon (mentioned) * Servantis (voice) * Kevin Levin (flashback; 17 years old) Aliens Used By Ben * Jury Rigg (first appearance, first appearance in OV split timeline; accidental transformation, selected alien was Jetray, cameo) * Ripjaws (first appearance, first appearance in OV split timeline; accidental transformation, selected alien was Jetray, cameo) * Diamondhead (first appearance in OV split timeline; accidental transformation, selected alien was Jetray) * Slapback (first prime appearance, first appearance in OV split timeline; accidental transformation, intended alien was Cannonbolt) * Shock Rock (first prime appearance, first appearance in OV split timeline) By Kevin * Quad Smack (first appearance, first prime appearance) * Wreckingbolt (first appearance, first prime appearance) * Dark Matter (first appearance, first prime appearance, cameo)